Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox
Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox is the seventh episode of the'' Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 18, 2014. Plot Circumstances Sometime after the events of ''Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, Jesse got grounded by Jeffrey Sr. and could not play video games until he got a job (as mentioned in Psycho Kid Smashes TV). This, however, did not stop Jesse from gaming, as he set up a gaming lair in the Morton Building in order to hide his gaming activities from Jeffrey Sr.. This seemed to work well at first, until Jeffrey Jr. noticed Jesse's actions and decided to investigate. Episode Jeffrey Jr. approaches Jesse hastily shutting the door of the Morton Building and asks what he is doing. Jesse says that he was working out in the Morton Building and that it wouldn't be a pretty sight seeing sweat everywhere and then notes that he "has to take a shit". Jeffrey Jr., out of Jesse's sight, looks in the Morton Building and finds a makeshift gaming lair. He places a camera not far from the lair, gives the middle finger and leaves to inform Jeffrey Sr. of the lair. Jesse comes back and continues playing Halo Reach until Jeffrey Sr. walks in and unplugs the Xbox cable. Jesse, now realizing he has been busted, pleads Jeffrey Sr. to stop. He declines, dismantling the gaming lair and grabs the Xbox, walking outside with it while reminding Jesse that he warned him this would happen, as Jesse continues making pleas to him. Once they're outside, Jeffrey Jr. retrieves the camera from the garage and runs after the two of them. Jeffrey Sr. starts walking up the steps to the pool as Jesse continues to make pleas such as "I had to buy it off freaking Craigslist!". When Jeffrey Sr. holds the Xbox over the pool, Jesse questions his actions, claiming they aren't right, to which Jeffrey Sr. argues otherwise and states that if Jesse doesn't keep his promise of getting a job, then the Xbox will be long gone. Jesse attempts to get it back, but Jeffrey Sr. proceeds to throw the Xbox into the pool. Jesse jumps in to retrieve the Xbox while Theresa engages in an argument with Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse yells that they are mental. As Jeffrey Jr. taunts him, Jesse attempts to dry the Xbox off with a leaf blower; after a failed attempt, he locks himself in the Morton Building. Aftermath Jesse was able to get the Xbox fixed after borrowing money from his mother, leading to the events of Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. According to himself in Psycho Dad Answers Questions, Jeffrey Sr. apologized for the events of Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox sometime afterwards. However, Jesse denies this happening. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway Locations *The Morton Building *Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox'' is the second Psycho Video that revolved around an Xbox destruction, the first being Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, ''the third being ''Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, ''and the fourth being Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One. *A following Psycho Video, ''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room has the same runtime as this video. *Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox is the only Psycho Video to have a speed up during the video. *Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox is the first Psycho Video where Jesse goes into the pool. *''Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox'' is the first Psycho video where Jesse takes off his shirt. *Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox is the first Psycho video where Terry defends Jesse and condemns Jeffrey Sr's destructive actions. *Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox is the second most viewed video in the Psycho series, with over 28 million views. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Gaming Videos